Necron
Necron (ネクロン Nekuron) is a member of the the independent guild; Hyena Howl and one of its S ranked members, aswell as the ace. A Jungle Elf from the massive forest known as Ebonhar, Necron is also a Dark Hunter, who hunt down dark mages. His skills at hunting down dark mages and their hideouts have made him well known across the kingdom of Sonia and many dark mages fear him. After joining the independent guild Hyena Howl, Necron would quickly rose through its ranks, eventually becoming an S class member and soon the guild`s ace. He is second in command and thus holds the title "Beta Hyena". Appearance Personality Necron is confident in himself and in his powers, but not arrogant. In battle, he keeps a leveled head and does not let anything distract him. Threats to his life is something he ignores as he will only focus on ending the battle. He cares alot about the members of his guild and feels its his responsibility to protect them as he is the strongest member. Beacuse of this, he carries a communication lacrima at all time in case he should ever be needed when he is out traveling. History Coming eventually Magic and Abilities Hexahedron: Also known simply as Cube Magic. This form of magic allows Necron to create and manipulate cubes and use them for many things. He can alter the cubes size and trap people inside them. He can also make them fly, attack his foes with a barrage of cubes and form a wall for protection. He can also use the cubes to transport himself. This is his signature form of magic. Eye Magic (Disintegration Eye): '''This form of eye magic allows Necron to fire powerful beams from his eyes at his target. Those hit with it will be disintegrated. After training some more, Necron discovered that if he aims the beams at incoming spells, he can disintegrate them and thus nullify them. '''Telekinesis: '''Necron posses great skills with this magic. However, he only seems to use this magic in order to control and move his cubes in battle. He does also use this magic for everyday purpose. '''Jungle Elf Physiology: As a Jungle Elf, Necron naturally posses enhanced stats much greater than normal human being. He also posses an extended longevity, as elfs can live up to at least 1000 years, though he can still be killed. *''' Immense Strenght: Necron posses a high degree of physical strenght. He can catch someones foot or fist if they attack him, kick someone so hard that they clenche their stomach in pain and he can also headbutt someone without feeling any pain himself. *'''Great Speed: Necron can move at high speed and can run 10 miles in 20 minutes. *'Immense Stamina:' Necron has a great deal of stamina. He is able to run for an extended period of time without tiring or needing to stop for a break. He can also fight multiple opponents at once without tiring or loosing focus. *'Superhuman Reflexes:' Necron has gained incredible reflexes and is able to quickly react to even the smallest of movements. *'Immense Durability:' Necron has shown that he is incredibly resilient. He has survived being stabbed through the chest, being bombared with magic attacks and taking punches and kicks and still being able to continue fighting. *'Extended Longevity: '''Necron, like any other elf, can live up to atleast 1000 years. '''Expert Hand-to-hand combatant: '''Even without his magic, Necron is more than capable of fighting in hand-to-hand combat. While his moves are fairly simple and straightforward, they can be difficult to counter when he incorporates his acrobatic movements, great speed and incredible physical strenght. '''Immense Magic Power: '''As Hyena Howl`s ace, Necron posses an immense reserve of magic power at his disposal that he has harnessed and increased over the many years he has lived. As a result, Necron`s magic power is definetly is very high and rivals that of a lower ranked Wizard King. In fact, he was once offered the title of Wizard King, but declined stating that he simply did`nt want to. '''Magical Camouflage:' Necron has the ability to mask his magic power from magical detectors. Relationships '''Cassandra: '''Necron and Cassandra are very close. They train togheter, drink togheter and often even lead the guild togheter. Necron trust Cassandra allmost blindly and greatly respects her too. They both have romantic feelings for each other, neither of them admits to this of course, but their actions basically confirms this. Trivia *Pictures are Male Mage from Dungeon Fighter online, i think. I just randomly searched google and found him and thought he looked really cool. Quotes